laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und die ewige Diva
|En = Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva |Sp = El profesor Layton y la Diva Eterna |Fr = Professeur Layton et la Diva éternelle |It = Professor Layton e l'Eterna Diva |Länge = 99 min. |Screenplay = Aya Matsui |Story = Akihiro Hino |Regisseur = Masakazu Hashimoto }}Professor Layton und die ewige Diva ist der erste und bisher einzige Professor Layton-Film, und eine Fortsetzung der Professor Layton-Serie. Er findet zwischen den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms und Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder statt. Hierzulande wird der Film vom deutschen Anime-Label Kazé auf DVD und Bluray veröffentlicht. Der in der Gegenwart angesiedelte Prolog des Filmes spielt zwischen Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora und Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft. Handlung thumb|left|Der MaskierteNach dem in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog erhält Layton einen Brief von Janice Quatlane, einer ehemalige Studentin von ihm. Sie hat Opernkarten beigelegt und schreibt, dass sie als Sängerin in einer Oper auftritt, welche im Crown Petone Theater auf den Kreidefelsen von Dover stattfindet. Zuvor war ihr etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert: Eine Freundin von ihr, die ein Jahr zuvor verstorben war, sei in Gestalt eines siebenjährigen Mädchens wieder aufgetaucht und behauptete, dass sie die Unsterblichkeit erlangt hätte. Während Emmy in London ermittelt, sehen sich der Professor und Luke die Oper an. Als die Vorstellung zu Ende ist, taucht ein mysteriöser Mann mit einer Maske auf und erzählt den Zuschauern etwas vom Ewigen Leben. Er sagt jedoch, dass nur der Sieger eines Spieles das Geschenk erhält. Die Verlierer aber sollen angeblich sterben. Layton und Luke müssen an dem Rätselspiel teilnehmen, um herausfinden, was hinter allem steckt... Charaktere Folgende Charaktere tauchen im Film auf: Professor Layton Ankunft in Folsense.jpg| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Luke hüpft auf Sofa in der Bostonius.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton Schraders Wohnung 5.png| Emmy Altava |link=Emmy Altava PL Movie Descole.jpg| Jean Descole |link=Jean Descole Janice Quatlane.png| Janice Quatlane |link=Janice Quatlane * Don Paolo * Inspektor Chelmey * Dr. Andrew Schrader * Flora Reinhold * Frederick Beluga * Babette * Oma Enygma * Barton * Inspektor Clamp Grosky * Oswald Whistler * Melina Whistler * Nina * Curtis O‘Donnell * Marco Brock * Amelia Ruth * Frederick Burgland * Annie Dretche * Celia Raidley * Pierre Starbuck Die Synchronstimmen Für die deutsche Sprachfassung zeichnet das bewährte Studio TV+ Synchron verantwortlich.Professor Layton und die ewige Diva auf Wordpress: Die Synchronstimmen (Webarchiv) * Professor Layton: * Luke Triton: Sophia Längert * Janice Quatlane: * Dr. Schrader: Jürgen Neumann * Flora Reinhold: Marianne Graffam * Inspektor Chelmey: Jürgen Wolters * Oswald Whistler: * Jean Descole: * Emmy Altava: Linn MacKenzie * Marco Brock: * Pierre Starbuck: * Celia Raidley: * Nina: * Clamp Grosky: * Amelia Ruth: * Curtis O‘Donnell: Musik Zum Film sind zwei Musik Alben in Japan erschienen. The Eternal Diva Jenis Quatlane beinhaltet die vokalen Songs und Layton Kyōju to Eien no Utahime (OST) die Original Hintergrundmusik. Kino In folgenden deutschen Kinos konnte man den Film sehen: * Hamburg: Mittwoch, 13. Oktober 2010 18:30 Uhr ABATON Kino, Allendeplatz/Grindelhof * Berlin: Donnerstag, 14. Oktober 2010 19:30 Uhr hackesche höfe kino, Rosenthaler Straße 40/41 * Köln: Dienstag, 19. Oktober 2010 19:00 Uhr Cinenova Arthouse Center, Herbrandstr. 11 * München: Mittwoch, 20. Oktober 2010 19:00 Uhr City-Kino Atelier, Sonnenstraße 12 Publikationen thumb|Icon der digitalen VersionDieser Film ist in drei verschiedenen Versionen erhältlich: als normale DVD, als Spezial-Edition mit 2 DVDs und einem beiliegenden Informationsheft sowie als Blu-ray. Die Preise lagen bei Veröffentlichung zwischen 17 und 30 Euro. Im gibt es eine digitale Version zum Download. Rezensionen PlanetDS.de: „''Der erste Leinwand-Ausflug (er fliegt tatsächlich in dem Film, ja..) unseres sympathischen Knobel-Gelehrten ist keine Bruchlandung geworden, sondern eine größtenteils beschwingte und spaßige Ode an die Gaming-Vorlage von Level-5. Alles, was an Wendungen oder Rätsel-Häppchen in „Professor Layton und die ewige Diva“ passiert, passt auch in die Welt der einprägsamen Charaktere und der einzigartigen Optik. Natürlich darf man keine ganz anspruchsvollen Moralbotschaften oder Blockbuster-Ernsthaftigkeit erwarten - unlogische Verhaltensweisen sowie eine maßlos überdrehte Rätsel-Story sind hier zugunsten von liebenswerten, schrägen Layton-Figuren und unterhaltsamem Abenteuer-Flair in Kauf zu nehmen. Serien-Fans ist diese schöne visuelle Interpretation jedenfalls definitiv ans Herz zu legen - und gänzliche Layton-Newbies bekommen mit dem Zeichentrick-Film eventuell einen Anreiz, sich hinter die DS-Rätsel zu klemmen und mehr über den Professor zu erfahren. Toll!'' Kritikpunkte hier sind allerdings die unrealistische Story, welche jedoch auch die Spiele kennzeichnet, die Gesetze der Physik, die hier keine Rolle spielen, und "dass Lukes Charakter ebenfalls nicht immer erträglich ins Geschehen involviert wird, sondern stets Dummerchen neben dem großen Professor bleibt.“Filmrezension: Professor Layton und die ewige Diva N-Zone: * Geschichte: 4/5 * Synchronisation: 4/5 * Extras: 3/5 Wissenswertes * Der Produzent dieses Filmes ist Masakazu Kubo, der auch alle -Filme produziert hat. * In Japan ist der Film auch als Manga erhältlich. * In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms werden Konzeptzeichnungen zu diesem Film freigeschaltet, wenn man das Passwort aus Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder eingibt. * Der Film war vom 09.07.2016 bis Anfang 2017 auf Deutsch und Englisch für jeweils für 3,99€ im eShop erwerbbar. * Ursprünglich hieß der Film レイトン教授 映画－The First Movie－. Galerie PL movie screenshot.jpg|Die Hauptfiguren Emmy, Luke und Layton im Laytonmobil PL movie jenis.jpg|Janice Quatlane Emmy spricht mit Nina.png|Hat dieses Mädchen (li.) das ewige Leben erhalten? PL movie screenshot3.jpg|Dr. Schrader und Emmy untersuchen eine Karte PL movie screenshot4.jpg|Viele neue Gesichter tauchen in diesem Film auf. : Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und die ewige Diva/Galerie Weblinks * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1488591/ Professor Layton und die ewige Diva in der englischen Internet Movie Database] Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva es:El profesor Layton y la Diva Eterna fr:Professeur Layton et la Diva Éternelle it:Il Professor Layton e l'Eterna Diva nl:Professor Layton en de Eeuwige Diva Kategorie:Filme und Serien Kategorie:Filme